Peter Jacobson
Walter Jacobson |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Peter Jacobson is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Jacobson portrayed Michael Ryer, the manager of Lila Archer and the fifth and final victim of Maggie Lowe, who appeared in the Season One episode "Somebody's Watching". Filmography *Brightest Star (2013) as Dr. Lambert *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2013) as Rotenberg *Perception (2013) as Dr. Poole *Ray Donovan (2013) as Lee Drexler (3 episodes) *White House Down (2013) as Wallace *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) as Bart Ganzel (3 episodes) *House M.D. (2007-2012) as Dr. Chris Taub (96 episodes) *The Good Wife (2011) as Michael Kahane *Cars 2: The Video Game (2011) as Acer (video game, voice) *Cars 2 (2011) as Acer (voice) *Svetlana (2010) as Derek *Royal Pains (2009-2010) as Alan Ryder (3 episodes) *Prep & Landing (2009) as Waterkotte (TV short, voice) *The Midnight Meat Train (2008) as Otto *What Just Happened (2008) as Cal *The Starter Wife (2007) as Kenny Kagan (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *Transformers (2007) as Mr. Hosney *Purple Violets (2007) as Monroe *The Memory Thief (2007) as Mr. Freeman *Love Monkey (2006) as Stan *The Lost Room (2006) as Wally Jabrowski (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *In Justice (2006) as Yarmulke Jake/Jake Weisman (5 episodes) *Law & Order (1994-2006) as Randolph J. "Randy" Dworkin, Esq./Dr. Karl Styne (4 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Somebody's Watching" (2006) TV episode - Michael Ryer *The Passage (2006) as Jacob Schultz (short) *Failure to Launch (2006) as Boatyard Man *Shut Up and Sing (2006) as Ad Exec *Scrubs (2006) as Mr. Foster *CSI: Miami (2005) as George Hammett *Domino (2005) as Burke Beckett *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) as Jimmy *Hope & Faith (2005) as Aaron Melville (2 episodes) *Method & Red (2004) as Bill Blaford *Strip Search (2004) as John Scanlon *Ed (2003) as Jeff Foster *A.U.S.A. (2003) as Geoffrey Laurence (8 episodes) *Path to War (2002) as Adam Yarmolinsky *Showtime (2002) as Brad Slocum *Pipe Dream (2002) as Arnie Hufflitz *Roomates (2001) as Eric *Get Well Soon (2001) as Nathan *Third Watch (2001) as Detective Hall *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Josh Steinman *61* (2001) as Artie Green *Will & Grace (2001) as Paul Budnik *Bull (2000-2001) as Josh Kaplan (5 episodes) *Looking for an Echo (2000) as Marty Pearlstein *Talk to Me (2000) as Sandy (3 episodes) *Cradle Will Rock (1999) as Uncle Silvano *Hit and Runway (1999) as Elliot Springer *A Civil Action (1998) as Neil Jacobs *Great Expectations (1998) as Man on Phone *A Price Above Rubies (1998) as Schnuel *As Good as It Gets (1997) as Man at Table *Spin City (1997) as Greg Marlton *Deconstructing Harry (1997) as Goldberg *Conspiracy Theory (1997) as Surveillance Operator *Oz (1997) as Carlton Auerback *Commandments (1997) as Banker *Private Parts (1997) as Lawyer *Ed's Next Move (1996) as Yalta Coffee Shop Owner *Jeffrey (1995) as Man #1 (credited as Peter Jaconson) *It Could Happen to You (1994) as Television Reporter *NYPD Blue (1993) as Reporter #1 'SOUNDTRACK' *If I Were A Rich Man - Hit and Runaway (1999) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs